The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game)
The Lost World: Jurassic Park is a High Definition 3D action video game which was released in 1997 for the Sega Saturn and Sony PlayStation. It was developed by DreamWorks Interactive and published by Electronic Arts. The Lost World: Jurassic Park is based on the novel and film of the same name. A special edition of the game was released 1998 for the PlayStation as a part of their Greatest Hits line-up and featured several modifications to the game play. Story The player takes control of characters struggling to survive on InGen's "Site B" populated by over 20 species of dinosaurs in an environment of escalating chaos. Characters The Lost World: Jurassic Park features five characters. They are listed in the order you play as them down this page. ''Compsognathus'' '' See /Compy level/ for a full overview of this character's levels'' The Compsognathus uses its leaping and evading movement to escape some of the larger predators. As a compy, the player must dodge dinos like a migrating'' Brachiosaur'' herd and a sleeping Carnotaurus. Human Hunter See /Human Hunter level/ for a full overview of this character's levels Braving a steep canyon side as the Hunter the player has to escape an angry gang of Pachycephalosaurus as they attack with their rock-hard skulls. A character who is effective at long range, his appearance resembles the figurine of Dieter Stark. The hunter has an arsenal of weapons from tranquilizers, nerve gas, flamethrowers, high caliber full auto rounds, and flares. As well as that, a grapple shooter is used to hang over holes and from the mouths of hungry predators. The hunter is probably the human the compy evades in the last level in the caverns. ''Velociraptor'' See /Velociraptor level/ for a full overview of this character's levels As the velociraptor the player will have to ward off a myriad of prehistoric beasts fighting to protect their territory from the chaos created by man's arrival. The player controlling the raptor would probably say it's the easiest to play due to its swiftness and number of killing attacks. The raptor is fast and deadly. It is heavily implied that the raptors were the ones responsible for the human hunter's demise in its introduction video, thus continuing the "foodchain" theme in the cinematics. ''Tyrannosaurus'' See /Tyrannosaurus rex level/ for a full overview of this character's levels As the T. rex players will have to master various attack maneuvers to defend themselves against ambush attacks from velociraptors, hunters, and one on one battles with other larger beasts. The game play is a bit more brutish than the other dinosaurs, and sometimes less control is easily available. Also a final boss, the tyrannosaur is a bit more difficult to control because of its mass. Sarah Harding See /Human Prey level/ for a full overview of this character's levels Sarah Harding, the field biologist from the The Lost World: Jurassic Park film, appears as a second playable human character. She is mainly referred to as "Human Prey". Throughout the game she is chased by a Tyrannosaurus (probably the one you just played as). Ending If the player collects all DNA strands in the game, Ian Malcolm will send a video message from the beach of Isla Sorna. He congratulates and tells the player to turn the console off and get a life; only to get scared off by an approaching dinosaur, indicated by the screen starting to shake. Creature list Playable creatures * Compsognathus * Velociraptor * Tyrannosaurus rex * Human Prey * Human Hunter Non-playable creatures * Allosaurus (seen as a foe during the "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Baryonyx (seen as a foe during the "human hunter" levels) * Brachiosaurus (seen migrating during the "compy" levels) * Carnotaurus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Deinonychus (seen as a foe during the "compy", "human hunter" and "velociraptor" levels) * ''Dilophosaurus'' (only as a wildlife ambiance) * ''Dimetrodon'' (seen in intro to "tyrannosaurus" level, was originally foe for "human hunter", but was replaced by Deinonychus) * Dimorphodon (seen as a foe during the "compy", "velociraptor" and "human hunter" levels) * Euoplocephalus (seen as foe during the "velociraptor" levels) * Geosternbergia (as a wildlife ambiance) * Giganotosaurus (seen in "velociraptor" art gallery) * Leptoceratops (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Mollysaurus (unseen dinosaur in game, its name is seen in the intro of the "velociraptor level", most likely an Easter egg) * Orodromeus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Pachycephalosaurus (seen as a foe during the "human hunter" and "velociraptor" levels) * ''Parasaurolophus'' (unseen, dropped in the final productions of the game) * Parasuchus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * ''Psittacosaurus'' (only as a wildlife ambiance) * Rhamphorhynchus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Staurikosaurus (seen as a foe during the "compy" levels) * Stegosaurus (seen as a foe during the "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Triceratops (seen as a foe during the " velociraptor" and "tyrannosaurus" levels) * Tyrannosaurus rex ''female (seen as a foe during the "human prey" levels) * ''Velociraptor (seen as foe during the "human hunter", "velociraptor", "tyrannosaurus" and "human prey" levels) Easter eggs In some of the characters' intros it is possible to see some humorous easter eggs, such as "Looking for secret messages? You found one! Congratulations! Though, come to think of it, this isn't much of a secret. It's actually quite lame. I'm sorry." in the Compy intro, or the "Extremely secret JP3 script" in the T. rex intro. Features * 3D animation * Control a diverse cast of characters including the ferocious T. rex * Over 30 levels of game play * 25 unique environments * Over 20 separate species of dinosaur * Over 80 moves per character * Fully orchestrated music by Michael Giacchino * Dynamic camera angles create a cinematic experience * Multiple paths and secret spots * Super-secret ending Special edition * New T. rex level * Mid-level check points * Increased strength and longer lives External Links * Video Walkthrough by Kawaii Games (HD) *Jurassica (The Lost World) Further reading * Timeline (The Lost World video game) Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Video Games Category:The Lost World video games